


Sore Loser

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [75]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post - Canon, Short Novels Canon Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never been a sore loser but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> In case ya don't know anything about Pitt Renbak, I'll tell ya a bit about him. :D
> 
> Pitt was a good old friend of the Resembool trio back when they were kids. He and Ed were a troublesome pair that used to compete with each other all the time. Pitt appears in one of the FMA light novels called 'Under the Faraway Sky' and it's just a fun, little extra story inspired by the manga. You should all check it out if you can! xD

Watching his old pal and his first crush holding hands hurt Pitt more than it should have.

He did his best to smile and be happy for them, especially after the mention of that shiny, sapphire-tipped silver band surrounding her ring finger, but it was harder than he'd imagined. Seeing them together simply disproved everything he had been telling himself for the past four years—he still held feelings towards the young blond mechanic.

When Pitt Renbak was thirteen, he discovered what having a crush was like, realizing that the object of his desired affections was none other than Winry Rockbell. Unfortunately, on the same day he had made his groundbreaking discovery, he stumbled upon more news—whether Winry was aware of it or not, the clueless Edward Elric had already won her heart. And, as much as he had disliked the idea back then, Pitt completely understood how it came to be, after all, Edward and Winry had always been best friends in a way that was unlike any other boy and girl he'd ever met. No matter how much troublemaking they both enjoyed to cause, Pitt knew that in Edward's short list of good friends, she had always been above himself.

Now, sitting in their living room listening to Edward tell countless animated tales of his journeys through Amestris, Pitt realized that this man—his best pal and partner in crime for _years_ —had beat him once again, effortlessly as always. They had fought countless times over countless stupid things, always competing and always making Alphonse the mediator between the two. Both he and Edward had made it their life long goal to out do each other in everything and anything ever since they first met at the town's old schoolhouse many, many years before.

And though Pitt had never been a sore loser, something about _Edward Elric_ stealing that amazing young woman from him simply made his heart ache and his fists curl.


End file.
